


A Press Of Lips

by Ricechex



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Kisses, M/M, Not in any semblance of order, Post Into Darkness, Shameless, tumblr meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Meme: "Send me an ask with, "I want the K," and a ship, and I will write a drabble for it."</p><p>
  <b>List of Kisses:</b>
</p><p>1: Hot, Steamy kiss<br/>2: Cheek Kiss<br/>3: Nose Kiss<br/>4: Forehead Kiss<br/>5: Firm Kiss<br/>6: Gentle Peck<br/>7: Romantic Kiss<br/>8: Eyelid Kiss<br/>9: Jawline Kiss<br/>10: Neck Kiss<br/>11: Collarbone Kiss<br/>12: Chest Kiss<br/>13: Stomach Kiss<br/>14: Kiss Along the Hips<br/>15: Kiss in the Rain<br/>16: Upside-Down Kiss<br/>17: Goofy Kiss<br/>18: Underwater Kiss<br/>19: Forceful Kiss<br/>20: Any of the Above<br/>21: Then there’s tongue</p><p>Enjoy! (I hope...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 15: Kiss in the Rain

Jim was standing on the porch, staring out over the back yard. Leonard smiled as he grabbed two glasses of iced tea and nudged the screen door open.

"How is it still so  _warm_ out here?” Jim took the tea with a nod of thanks as he turned back to the torrential downpour three feet in front of them.

"I reckon it’s on account of us bein’ in the  _south_ , Jim.”

Jim laughed, louder and happier than Leonard had heard in a long time. “Your accent’s come back pretty strong in the last week.”

Leonard smirked and took a long sip. “You complainin’?”

Jim shook his head, and kept staring at the rain. They were quiet for several minutes, watching and listening, before Jim said, “I remember running through the rain back home when I was a kid. Just for fun, me and Sam, we’d chase each other for hours, come home soaking wet. It was fun.”

Leonard stepped closer and set his glass on the small table by the outer wall of the house. “So what’s stoppin’ ya now?” With that, he plucked Jim’s glass from his hand, and shoved him off the porch.

Jim swore as his feet hit the ground and he was immediately soaked, and then Leonard was running past, laughing at the sound of footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Jim grinning as he chased him down.

Leonard almost made it to the barn before Jim caught him, arms going around his waist and using his momentum against him. He went down with a shout, Jim climbing on top of him and grinning down at him, rain dripping from the ends of his hair. Leonard squinted up and caught his breath for a moment before grabbing the back of Jim’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Hey Bones?"

Leonard cracked his eyes open just enough to see Jim through the rain. Jim was beaming at him, looking particularly amused by something. "Yeah Jim?"

Jim licked his lips. “Your mom’s gonna kill us for tracking mud through the house.”

Leonard shifted slightly. “Why do you think I ran to the _barn_?”

Jim leaned down to kiss him again. “Have I mentioned how sexy you are when you’re being brilliant?”

Leonard hummed and said, “So glad you approve.”


	2. 2: Cheek Kiss

"Bones, I love you."

Leonard gritted his teeth as he pulled Jim closer to his side. “Yeah yeah, kid.”

Jim hummed and leaned in. Leonard held his breath as the smell of alcohol washed over him. If he held his breath, he could pretend…

The feeling of Jim’s lips on his cheek felt like an old-time railroad spike driving straight through his heart.

"Dammit Jim, stop that."

"Why?" Jim sounded truly hurt by Leonard’s rebuff. "What if I wanna do it?"

"You’re drunk." Leonard keyed in his room code and sighed in relief as he let Jim fall onto the couch in his academy dorm room. He walked to his kitchenette and grabbed a small medkit from under the sink, slapping a vial into a hypospray and fiddling with the dosage. "I’m gonna give you a mild antiemetic, and a large glass of water."

"Bones-"

"And then you are going to take your goddamn boots off and go to sleep on that couch, if you know what’s good for you." Leonard jammed the hypo against Jim’s neck and pressed the plunger.

"Fuck! You this rough with all your patients?"

Leonard smiled with all the southern charm he could muster. “Only the ones I care about the most.”

Jim rolled his eyes and toed off his boots, taking the water he was handed and drinking half of it in one go. Leonard grabbed a pillow from his bed and a spare blanket, handing them over.

"Thanks."

"Don’t mention it."

Jim tossed the pillow onto one end of the couch and stood, unzipping his red cadet jacket and hanging it over the back of the desk chair nearby. His pants followed, leaving him in his socks, boxers, and undershirt. He sat back down on the couch, sprawling out and closing his eyes.

"Bones?"

Leonard pulled on a pair of sweatpants and looked over at Jim. “Yeah?”

Jim looked up at him from where he was laying. “Thank you. Really.”

Leonard felt his chest tighten, and he nodded. “Anytime. You know that.”

Jim nodded as his eyes drifted closed, and moments later Leonard could hear him snoring softly. He squeezed his eyes shut and fought with himself for nearly a minute before marching over to the couch and leaning over to place a careful kiss against Jim’s cheek.

"Sleep well," he whispered. Jim murmured, turning his head as though looking for another kiss, but Leonard had already straightened and made his way back to his bed.

He climbed between the sheets and said, “Lights, two percent,” and spent the night wondering how much he’d hate himself if he ever decided to give in when Jim was drunk.


	3. 9: Jawline Kisses

Jim closed his eyes as he felt the razor glide along his skin. His fingers came up to smooth over the now stubble free area, checking for anything he’d missed before he moved on to the next section, repeating the actions over and over until he was satisfied that he’d gotten every spot. He ran the water and washed his face, splashing water on it when he heard the washroom door open, and he looked in the mirror.

Leonard stood there, looking up the long line of his back until he met his gaze in the mirror. Jim smiled and reached for a towel, patting his face dry and turning to face Leonard.

"Hey."

Leonard swallowed hard and said, “Hey.”

Jim licked his lips and asked, “So, uh, we still on for tonight?”

Leonard’s breathing was getting faster and more shallow the longer they stood there. Jim was about to look away, make some excuse to leave, when Leonard stepped up right in front of him and tilted his head back. Jim gasped as he felt lips just under his chin; they began moving along his jaw, Leonard’s tongue occasionally licking delicately before his teeth scraped over Jim’s skin.

"You did this on purpose, didn’t you?"

Jim’s fingers tangled in Leonard’ hair as he moaned. “Maybe.”

Leonard growled against his neck as he moved to the other side, mouthing along the line of Jim’s jaw. “You win, then.”

Jim grinned. “I knew you couldn’t hold out longer than I can.”

Leonard growled again and grabbed Jim’s hips, swinging him around and pushing him back out of the washroom. “I’m going to make you pay for this.”

Jim licked his lips and said, “I bet you will.”


	4. 3: Nose Kiss

Leonard was one-hundred percent certain that if he never again sat through a lecture on the practices of Andorian healers, he would be able to die a happy man. He pulled up the notes he’d diligently taken on his PADD and reached for the glass of bourbon sitting beside him. It was probably going to be a long night.

About an hour into his studying, his door slid open and Jim walked in. Leonard waved and rubbed at his eyes, trying to remember what he’d been reading just a moment ago.

"Got any beer?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Nope.”

"Bourbon works then."

"And why exactly am I sharing my good booze right now?"

Jim was making noise in the kitchenette, opening cabinets and pulling out a glass and the bottle that was just under half full now. He came over and refilled Leonard’s glass before pouring his own, and Leonard smiled up at him.

"You look like shit, Bones."

"And you’re just the picture of beauty. Training or a bar?"

Jim grinned, fingertips playing at the bruise that was still blooming just under his left eye. “Aren’t all fights training of some kind?”

Leonard snorted and sipped his fresh drink. “How philosophical.”

Jim pulled up a chair and sat down on the side of the desk, grabbing Leonard’s PADD and frowning at the notes. “Anatomy? Don’t you know this stuff in your sleep?”

Leonard groaned. “Andorians. And not just anatomy. Medical practices and protocols, treatment options based on physiology, everything and anything I could possibly come up against, and I need to know it all by the end of the week.”

Jim whistled. “Sounds difficult.”

Leonard rubbed at his face. “Yeah, well, this  _is_ Starfleet. Wouldn’t be right if it was easy on us, huh?”

Jim put the PADD back on the desk and asked, “How long have you been at it today?”

Leonard shrugged. “Hour or so.”

"Break time then!" Jim plucked the glass from Leonard’s hand and placed it on the desk beside his own. "Come on, out of the chair."

Leonard grumbled as he let Jim pull him up and lead him over to the bed. “What are you doing?”

Jim turned and unzipped Leonard’s uniform jacket, sliding it off his shoulders and draping it over the foot of the bed. “Helping you relax. Lay on your back.”

Leonard frowned, but did as he was told. Jim hopped up beside him and easily straddled his hips. Leonard licked his lips and looked up at Jim, reciting bones in the hand to keep his mind off just how intimate this was.

Jim smiled down at him, and rubbed his hands together. “Some really,  _really_ smart guy I know once told me about tension in the body affecting the ability to study.”

Leonard’s lips quirked. “That so?”

Jim nodded. “Yep. So I took it upon myself to learn some of the most effective massage techniques. For instance.” Jim placed his hands on Leonard’s left pectoral, rubbing in small, clockwise circles. Leonard groaned and closed his eyes, head lolling back into the pillows as Jim’s fingers worked into his muscle, leeching away the strain with each circle.

Above him, Jim chuckled. “Yeah, thought you might like that one.” Jim’s hands lifted and moved to do the same on his right side.

Leonard shuddered as he took a deep breath. “Jesus, Jim. That… that…”

Jim hummed. “Yeah. And then-” His hands moved up to the shoulder, and Leonard whimpered at the feeling. “-there’s this.” Jim’s fingers worked into the meat of Leonard’s shoulder a bit harder than they had on his chest, moving down his arm to his hand, and back up, and then mirrored on his other side again.

Jim’s hands moved over Leonard’s torso with precision and determination. He explained what he was doing each time he moved, each time he touched another area. Leonard felt himself going boneless, breath evening out as Jim’s fingers and voice pulled the stress out of him.

"How you feeling, Bones?"

Leonard hummed, tried speaking, failed. Jim laughed as he hovered over him. Leonard’s eyes fluttered open when he felt Jim’s weight pressing closer to him. “Jim?”

Jim licked his lips, breathing harsh as he stared down at Leonard. “Can I…” His voice sounded so small that Leonard frowned, confused.

"Can you…?"

Jim swallowed, then closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss to Leonard’s nose. Leonard’s eyes widened, and he blinked as Jim pulled back. Jim gave him a tentative smile.

Leonard forced his right arm to move, and cupped Jim’s cheek, stroking his thumb over the bruise on his face. “Think you missed.”

Jim’s eyes narrowed, then widened, and he beamed. “Oh yeah?”

Leonard smirked. “Yep.” And he pulled him down to kiss him properly.


	5. Underwater Kiss

"Bones, how can you hate both the ocean  _and_ space?”

Leonard grumbled as he lay on his towel, basking in the warmth of the sun. “Disease. Danger. Darkness. Not quite as much silence as space, but enough that it goes on the list all the same.”

"Yes, I can see that the wading pools between the shore and the reef are truly terrifying, what with the lack of sunlight through a whole seven feet of water."

Leonard turned his head and glared. “You wanted to go to the beach. You made absolutely no mention of getting  _into_ the water.”

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, Jim."

Jim laughed, and Leonard smiled and closed his eyes again. Several minutes passed with nothing but the sound of the waves lapping gently at the sand, and Jim humming some long out of date tune. Leonard took a deep breath of the fresh air, and tapped his foot along with Jim’s song until it ended.

"I’m gonna take a walk."

Leonard nodded, content to simply continue sunbathing. He listened to birds flying nearby, calling to each other and splashing in the water. He could hear other people walking along, chatting and laughing and  _living_. He sighed. It felt good to be back home, on Terra, after everything that had happened with Khan several months ago.

He heard footsteps approaching, and cracked an eye to see Jim walking back up the beach. He closed his eyes again and smiled. “Finally getting-“

He was cut off when Jim suddenly hauled him up and started running. Leonard gave a truly impressive shriek as Jim carried him off and tossed him into the water. He held his breath as he went under, choking on a scream as the cold hit him.

He spluttered as he surfaced, swiping water out of his eyes as he glared and looked around for Jim. A moment later he felt something yank on his leg, pulling him back under. He shouted as he went under, closing his mouth quickly and glancing about. He saw Jim smiling at him from about three feet away, and he leveled his best scowl in his direction, gesturing at Jim and then across his own neck.

_You are dead._

Jim just smiled wider and swam closer. Leonard watched him warily, let Jim come right up to him. He cocked his head, eyes going wide.

_What are you doing?_

Jim hovered right in front of him, his hand coming up to run through Leonard’s hair towards the back of his neck. He squeezed once, then pulled Leonard’s face to his and kissed him.

Leonard’s eyes rolled back as he melted into the kiss, hands digging into Jim’s arms to keep them close. His lips moved against Jim’s, and then he was pulling in air from Jim’s mouth.

Jim moaned, and Leonard shivered as it vibrated into him. He felt Jim kicking, and he moved his own legs to help propel them back up.

They broke the surface still entwined. Jim was the first to pull away, hands wiping at Leonard’s face. Leonard opened his eyes and watched Jim clear his own eyes.

"Wow."

Leonard licked his lips. “Yeah.”

Jim grinned. “Still hate the water?”

Leonard smiled as he manoeuvred into Jim’s personal space again. “I think it might have a few merits.”

Then he pushed Jim’s head under and laughed.


	6. 14: Kiss Along the Hips

One of the many,  _many_ benefits to dating Jim Kirk was that sex? Was almost  _always_ on the table, so long as Leonard was up for it (which didn’t mean he had to  _get it up_ , because there were a great multitude of things they could do without that particular piece of their anatomy ever needing to come into play). And because sex was almost always on the table, Leonard was often treated to  _good morning handjobs_ and  _shut off the alarm blowjobs_ and on several truly wonderful mornings _you’re going to ace that exam riding_. Leonard didn’t remember having this much sex in the eight years he’d been married, and him and Jim had only been together about nine months now.

But today was Sunday. Leonard was - blissfully - not scheduled for a shift at the medical center, and Jim had no class nor extracurricular obligations whatsoever this weekend, and Leonard was waking to the feeling of Jim’s hands on his back, kneading into his muscles.

"Oh,  _fuck_ , that feels good.”

Jim laughed and kissed the back of Leonard’s neck. “Good morning to you, too.”

"Less talk, more rub."

Jim laughed again, and continued massaging. Leonard groaned and tried to flatten himself into the mattress. Jim’s hands were  _sinful_ , really, and how was it even remotely fair that he could be as good looking as he was  _and_ this talented at massage  _and_ a goddamn savant when it came to sex?

"You’re tensing."

"No I’m not."

Jim’s hands smoothed over the length of his back before pulling on his arm and flipping him onto his back. “You are. Stop it.”

Leonard looked up at Jim and swallowed. “It’s just not fair.”

Jim frowned. “What?”

Leonard licked his lips and said, “You. Being…” He motioned to Jim’s entire body. “…all of this.”

Jim’s eyes narrowed. “All of… this?”

Leonard rolled his eyes and looked away. “Yeah. You know.”

"Not really."

Leonard sighed. “Why are you with me?”

Jim looked taken aback. “Excuse me?”

Leonard looked at him again. “Jim, I’m a thirty-year-old divorcé who ran off to the place that scares him the most because he couldn’t hack it in the real world.”

Jim swallowed. “You think… wow, Bones, you… you are so  _stupid_.”

Leonard frowned. “Your sweet-talk needs work.”

"Much like your self-esteem."

Leonard closed his eyes. “Look, I know… I know I’m not  _hideous_ , OK? I mean, I think I’m decent looking enough, and I know I’m smart, but…” Leonard looked at Jim, pleading. “You could have  _anyone_ , Jim, and I just don’t see why you’re so interested in  _me_.”

Jim stared for a moment, then broke into a giant grin. “Aw, Bones.” He leaned over Leonard and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You really are incredibly stupid about yourself.”

"Fuck-"

"No, shut up and listen." Jim leveled a look at him that made Leonard close his mouth and wait.

Jim licked his lips and bent over Leonard’s hips, kissing the jut of one hipbone. “You’re a brilliant surgeon. Seriously, I don’t understand even  _half_ of what you talk about, but I could listen to you for hours and be perfectly content, because it’s  _you_ , your passion and your energy.”

Jim pressed a kiss a few inches away from the first one, his nose pressing against the softer underbelly. “Your eyes are amazing. Seriously, I know you think mine are unbelievable, but your eyes? Your eyes are warm and deep and I swear, when I look into them, I know that everything you say to me is completely true.”

Another kiss another few inches along. “Your hands are strong, and comforting, and soft and fit perfectly in mine.”

Another kiss. “You look really hot in that red cadet uniform.”

Another kiss. “Your accent gets deeper when your tired or drunk or angry, and it just makes your voice even sexier.”

Another kiss. “I feel safe with you.”

Another kiss. “You’ve never left.”

Another kiss. “I love you because you amaze me every. Single. Day.”

Jim looked up and rested his cheek against Leonard’s hip. “I want you, Bones. I want you, because you want  _me_.”

Leonard felt his breath hitch. “Of course I want  _you_.”

Jim grinned. “So why wouldn’t I want  _you_ too?”

Leonard shook his head. He didn’t have an answer. He reached down and took Jim’s hand, slotting their fingers together. “OK.”

Jim moved up to kiss his lips. “OK.”


	7. 4: Forehead Kiss

Jim couldn’t remember the last time he felt like  _this_.

"Bones, I know I’m gonna die. I just know it."

"You realise the only thing that’s going to kill you in this whole situation is  _me_ , right?”

Jim glared from under the blanket he was wrapped up in. “You’re not allowed to be mean to me. I’m sick.  _Dying_ , even.”

Leonard chuckled and ran his tricorder over Jim again, taking his vitals before checking his pulse manually. “Yep. Dying. It’s official. What with the complete  _lack_ of fever and perfectly normal pulse. You’re a goner for sure.”

Jim snatched his arm away and rubbed at his wrist where Leonard’s fingers had been. “You’re trusting your machine to take my temperature? Thought you were all about the  _laying on of hands_ and shit.”

Leonard shook his head and placed the back of his hand to Jim’s forehead. “Better?”

Jim shrugged under her blanket. “Your hand is cold.”

"Oh for the-" Leonard leaned down and pressed his lips to Jim’s forehead. Jim’s eyes popped wide open as Leonard’s lips lingered. When he pulled away, Jim stared up at him.

"So, uh… what’s the verdict?"

Leonard looked at him seriously. “My diagnosis? You’re a giant pain in my ass. Now move the hell over and let me sit down on my own goddamn couch.”

Jim sighed, and scooted over. “Can we watch a movie?”

Leonard grabbed the remote. “I’m picking it. Last time I trusted you, we ended up with some bizarre Tellarite drama, and that is  _not_ something I want to repeat.”


	8. 16: Upside Down Kisses

Jim enjoyed doing things that would drive Leonard up the wall - for instance, he was currently lying on the bed with his feet on the pillows and his head almost hanging off the foot of it. He knew that at any moment, Leonard would walk back in their quarters, see him, and glare.

Usually, Jim liked avoiding the glares of one Leonard McCoy. But it had been three weeks since his last away mission; three weeks that had been spent sitting in his chair on the bridge, staring at an endless expanse of stars and  _nothing_.

In other words, Jim was  _bored_.

So, with the driving Leonard up the wall.

Sure enough, two minutes later, Leonard stepped through the door with a heavy sigh and a glance at the bed. Jim grinned at him, and received a glower in return.

Perfect.

"You’re a fucking dick, you know that?"

Jim hummed. “Yep.”

Leonard growled as he stalked past him and into the washroom. A moment later, Jim heard the shower turn on.

Well, that had been disappointing. But, Jim could be patient. He’d stay right here until Leonard came back, and maybe then they’d have a decent argument.

About ten minutes later, the water shut off, and Jim rolled his eyes back to see the door slide open, and Leonard step out in only a towel.

"Hey."

Leonard looked down at him, eyes narrowed and hands on his hips, just above where the towel was sitting.

"The fuck are your feet on my goddamn pillow for?"

Jim looked down at the feet and wiggled his toes, still in his socks, then looked back up at Leonard. “Because your pillow is fluffier.”

Leonard’s mouth twisted several times, then he dove down and kissed Jim, lips demanding and teeth pulling roughly at Jim’s bottom lip. Jim whimpered as Leonard drew back, his teeth dragging along Jim’s skin.

"Get your feet off the pillows and take your damn clothes off."

Jim stared for a minute, then hastened to comply. A fight would be awesome. But sex? Much better. And  _angry_ sex?

Jim would be a fool to turn  _that_ down.


	9. 11: Collarbone Kisses

Leonard loves every. Single.  _Inch_. Of Jim Kirk.

He loves the soles of his feet, and the dimples in the backs of his knees, and the way his elbows never seem to straighten out completely.

He loves the palms of his hands, and the tip of his nose, and the way his back arches and stretches in the throes of passion.

Leonard has kissed every inch, over and over, and made a detailed study of how precisely to make Jim Kirk squirm and how to make him melt and how to make him moan and writhe and  _beg_.

And the most effective manner isn’t something that Leonard would ever have guessed without his study.

It’s a Friday night, and they’ve just gotten back from one of the bars that Jim insists on dragging them to. There was good bourbon and terrible music; perfect company and nowhere near enough privacy. Jim had worked up a mild buzz before palming Leonard through his jeans and whispering, “Take me home, Bones.”

Leonard had over-tipped in his need to get out of there, but now, with Jim wriggling beneath him and making those breathy little sounds of his that mean he’s  _so damn close_ , Leonard would happily pay twice as much without complaint, because this is worth  _everything_.

So Leonard leans forward and plants his lips on Jim’s collarbone; plants and  _sucks_  and  _there it is_ , the moment where Jim is damn near screaming, fingernails raking down Leonard’s back as he babbles incoherently.

“ _Fuck_ , Bones,  _god yes_ , Bones, Bones,  _Bones_ _._ ”

Leonard does it again, nipping and licking and then sucking as hard as he can, hard enough to bruise and then some, and Jim is howling as he comes.

Leonard’s hips snap forward three more times, and then his own orgasm is pulled from him.

He collapses on top of Jim, breathing heavy and eyes closed. Jim’s fingers rub over his back, and he winces when they hit the scratch marks.

"Just tell me you didn’t draw blood."

Jim chuckles. “I could say the same.”

Leonard pushes up and looks at the marks he’s left on Jim. “I can fix those right up.”

Jim shakes his head. “Leave ‘em. I like having ‘em.”

Leonard leans forward and licks them, kisses them gently. “OK, darlin’.” He rolls to the side, hand trailing over Jim’s chest.

Jim turns to face him, smiling. “You know the best thing about these marks?”

Leonard quirks an eyebrow.

"It means you trust me enough to let yourself go."

Leonard licks his lips and pulls Jim close. “Jim…”

Jim nuzzles into his chest and sighs, breath ghosting over the cooling sweat on Leonard’s skin. “Yeah. Me too, Bones. Me too.”


	10. 1: Hot, Steamy Kisses

Jim Kirk is a fucking force of nature, and Leonard is almost certain he’s not nearly sturdy enough to weather it. But damn, he is going to give it his best shot.

Which is how he ends up pressed against a damp brick wall at two in the goddamn morning, head buzzing from the Romulan Ale they _technically_ didn’t have at the bar they _didn’t_ go to after classes let out; his lips are numb and swollen from the kissing, and all he wants is _more_.

Because Jim kisses like he does everything else - driven with purpose and like it’s an Olympic sport he’s been training for his whole life.

Jim’s lips are covering his and Jim’s tongue is swirling around his own and Jim’s hands are  _oh fuck_ , Jim’s hands are pulling his jeans down over his hips and  _Jesus_ now one of them’s slipped into his shorts and is stroking him with quick twists, which only makes Leonard mewl and whine into Jim’s mouth.

Jim responds by whispering increasingly filthy things into Leonard’s mouth. Leonard whimpers and moans and Jim laughs into him and keeps talking when his tongue isn’t fucking Leonard’s mouth.

Jim’s right hand is still working up and down his cock, left hand tangling in his hair and tugging  _hard_ and Leonard never thought about pain as turn on but  _hot shit_ the pull of Jim’s hand in his hair is making him seriously re-evaluate his life.

"You’d let me fuck you right here, right now, wouldn’t you?" Jim’s teeth are clamped on Leonard’s lower lip now, wringing such wanton sounds from him that he doesn’t even have to answer; Jim just scrapes his teeth along Leonard’s lip and smirks when it pops out from between them. "Bones, you  _slut_ , you totally would!” Jim nuzzles his face into the spot right behind Leonard’s left ear, his lips and tongue and teeth working every bit of skin they can reach.

“ _Fuck_ , Jim, take me home, please.”

Jim chuckles and twists his right hand as his lips clamp onto Leonard’s neck, and Leonard is gasping and keening as he comes all over Jim’s hand and his own shorts.

"God, Bones, you have no idea how fucking sexy you are."

Leonard’s head hurts - he vaguely recalls slamming it back into the wall as his orgasm hit. He blinks and tries to catch his breath, but Jim is right there again, stealing the air from his mouth and lungs.

"Take me home."

Jim licks one last stripe up Leonard’s neck and says, “I’m gonna fuck you six ways from Sunday. Gonna make you come three, four more times, and have you begging for each and every one of them.”

Leonard bucks his hips forward as Jim grinds his own erection against Leonard’s hip. “Let’s go then.”

Jim smirks, his eyes flashing as he yanks up Leonard’s jeans. “You sure you can keep up?”

Leonard knows he can’t. He’s got six years on Jim, and even at his peak he wasn’t  _that_ good.

But Jim? Jim _is_ that good, and if anyone is worth pushing himself past his limit for, it’s him.

So Leonard grins and grabs the front of Jim’s jeans, palm running up the long line of his erection. “Darlin’, ya ain’t gonna remember your name when I’m done with ya.”

Jim bites his lower lip and says, “I’m gonna hold you to that.”


	11. 12: Chest Kisses

Leonard was not a morning person. Not even by half. Jim, well… he found reasons to appreciate mornings.

Like today; Jim woke up to the sight of Leonard asleep, chest bare where he’d pulled the blanket off, left hand resting on his stomach and right hand tucked up on his pillow, resting by his face. The lines on his face were smooth and invisible when he slept. In fact, when he was asleep, he looked almost ten years younger.

Jim watched the way Leonard’s chest rose and fell, slow and steady. It was a rather fine looking chest; far more developed and impressive than an  _old country doctor_ would usually look. Jim grinned, and shifted closer.

His lips brushed against Leonard’s chest carefully, over and over. Between kisses, Jim murmured promises into Leonard’s skin.

"You and me, Bones. You and me, always. I’ll never be able to do all of this without you. Space would never feel the same if you weren’t there with me. I love you. I love you so much, Bones, I love you…"

A hand came to rest on Jim’s head, fingertips massaging into his scalp as he looked up to see Leonard’s eyes cracked and a small smile on his lips.

"Morning, Bones."

Leonard swallowed and didn’t say anything. Instead, he pulled Jim up and kissed him, hand cupping his cheek.

"I love you, Jim."

Jim smiled against his lips.

Mornings like this were something he could definitely get behind.


End file.
